wiki_magiafandomcom-20200216-history
Lune Windsor
'Fringe' Appearance In her "Fringe" form, her hair grows longer, her teal eyes become a deep green color, and she obtains a ridiculous attitude. 'Biography' 'Past' Lune was raised in a normally calm environment within the forest, Having an older sister, Hazel, and a mother. But, that all changed when her father returned from a war between elves and humans from a distant land, her father had always been a cruel man, and therefore, made the household extremely stressful, and full of abuse, which now is the reason that Lune fears most physical contact, and will most likely refuse to even shake ones hand in greeting. Lune gained a strange "trait" as her father called it, when Lune got scared, extremely she became hostile. As what Edward now calls it, her "Fringe". 'Life Alone' As soon as she could, Lune got away from her family, leaving her mother and sister behind, much too young to be venturing out on her own, yet, she left anyways, afraid she'd harm her mother and sister in a rage caused by the fringe. An unexpected Savior During a visit to the Castle, Lune was attacked by a three member gang that called themselves the "Cult of Tim," As they were about to attack her, after taking her scarf, A stranger with blonde hair dove in to the rescue, wielding his sword, he defended Lune to the best of his abilities, ending up with them both being knocked out, and the thieves escaping with Lune's scarf. Once the two were brought back to their senses, Lune gave an awkward start, thanking the stranger, and giving her name, in return of his, Edward. 'True Love?' After being saved by the mysterious Edward, he brought her to the guild, Introducing her to Festril, whom approved of her joining the guild. After a prank between Astra and Grevin, it became obvious to her that she had feelings for her blonde savior. Though, she feared saying anything, keeping an awkward silence to herself. Though, a few days after the fact, Edward made the first move, kissing her, and running. Leaving a severely confused Lune, upon returning, though, the two hugged it out. 'Change of Leadership' Grevin "kills" Lokethos, whom returns, seeking revenge, before Lokethos causes Grevin too much harm, the two are put in stocks, and banished from the guild, upon guidance of the very first leader, Festril, Edward takes up leadership of the guild. 'Rampage'! In an incident with an old friend, Delta, Fang found himself being strangled with a belt, by said friend, his cries had drawn the Fringe out, as she planted an arrow in Delta's back, and proceeded to attack, until Festril's ghost knocked her out. Seeking an end to her rampage, Cerina was appointed the new guild leader, whom in turn, banished both Edward and Lune from the guild. Lune was sent with Syncro to tame her Fringe. 'Returning Home' After finally getting her Fringe "tame," Syncro brought Lune back to the guild, where she reconnected with Edward, after quite the emotional moment, the guild returned to their worries of what to come with the planning attack of Sidmar. A Big Surprise After living with the guild for awhile, on a calm day, Edward and Lune were enjoying a bit of time alone at their home, when suddenly, Edward proposed. After accepting, the two were quickly wed. Lune now referred to as Lune Windsor.